Content providers, such as those that stream video content to subscribers, provide their subscribers with selection data on an interactive user interface. This typically includes user interface elements such as menus and icons/tiles representing the available content, e.g., movies and television shows, with which users can interact to select content for playing. To this end, designers on an editorial team or the like may layout the various menus and/or select image sizes, resolutions, text and so on for the interactive icons/tile that represent the content, including determining colors, sizing items and so on.
One difficulty in designing such interactive user interface selection data is that there are many different types of client devices that users may use to interact and view. The user interface elements that may look good on one device, e.g., a tablet or smartphone with a relatively small screen, may not look good on another device, such as a large (“ten-foot viewing distance”) television display, and vice-versa.
Another design difficulty results from needing to protect the program content and selection data from early viewing. A regular subscriber who is not a member of the editorial team or the like needs to be blocked from seeing any content ahead of the release time, that is, before the content provider wants to make that piece of content available. If a future show that has not yet been officially released to the public accidentally becomes available, even temporarily, some users can view the show, possibly copy and disseminate it and so on, while other users will be frustrated because they will hear of the release but not be able to view the content until the appropriate time. Similarly, even if the viewable content itself is not available, a user who sees a selection icon/tile for a show that is blocked will be frustrated upon interacting in an attempt to view it.